2 Ketchums and a Pizza
by Cilanlovergirl20
Summary: When two siblings try to memorize a pizza place number they order other food insted. Better summary. Oneshot


2 Ketchums and a Pizza

Based on a story I read in a Highlights Book (kids book)

After cleaning up the house, Ash accidently threw away the number to the pizza place! Now he & Ashura have to relay on their memories of the number in order to get pizza! Will they succeed? Read to find out!

Deila-32

Ash-16

Ashura-5

*in the Ketchum household...*

Deila: Oh-no! I'm gonna be so late!

Ashura: *watching TV*

Deila: Ash, I'm leaving you in charge. I've left the number to the pizza place on the table & there's money in the money jar.

Ash: alright. Well, mom have a nice trip & see you in a few days. I'll call if anything comes up.

Deila: Bye! Love you both!

Ash: We love you too! Bye!

*the cab drives away*

Ash: *closes the door* *turns to Ashura* Alright, get up off your tail. Time to clean up the living room & our bedroom.

Ashura: Awww, I was watching Robot Chicken!

Ash: You can finish watching it after we're done.

Ashura: *pouts* Fine... *gets up*

Ash: Ok, you fix up the couch & love seat, while I'll get all this paper off the table.

Ashura: Ok.

*So Ash & Ashura clean up the living room & their bedroom & it takes about 2 hours before they finish*

Ashura: *lies on her bed* We're finally done...

Ash: *lies on his bed* Yeah...

*both of their stomachs rumble at the same time*

Ashura: *sits up* *rubs tummy* Ash, I'm hungry...

Ash: me too. *sits up* Want to order a few pizzas?

Ashura: Yeah!

Ash: *walks downstairs* Where's the number that mom left?

Ashura: Isn't it on the table?

Ash: *looks around the living room* No...in fact I don't see it anywhere!

Ashura: Maybe you threw it away by accident.

Ash: I think I did, when we were cleaning up.

Ashura: Do you know it by heart?

Ash: I can try. Gimmie the phone.

Ashura: *gives him the phone*

Ash: *dials a random number*

*ring, ring, ring*

Voice: Hello?

Ash: Hello? I'd like the usual.

Voice: We'll be there in 5 mins. or it's free.

Ash: Ok. *hangs up*

Ashura: Well?

Ash: They said they'll be here in 5 mins. or it's free.

Ashura: Ok.

*10 mins. later...*

*doorbell rings*

Ash: I got it! *opens door* Yes?

Delivery Guy: I have an order here & it's free since we didn't get here in 5 mins.

Ash: Score! *takes the big box* Thanks!

Delivery Guy: No problem. Enjoy & have a nice night. *leaves on a scooter*

Ash: *closes the door* *looks a box* Hey, this isn't pizza!

Ashura: What is it?

Ash: It's Mexican food. I didn't order this!

Ashura: What do we do now?

Ash: We might as well eat it. Ain't no sense of letting it go to waste, since it was free.

Ashura: Ok.

*So, they ate all of the Mexican food up & were still hungry*

Ashura: That was good, but it didn't fill me up.

Ash: *gets the phone* Well, let's try again. *dials another random number* *gives phone to Ashura*

*ring, ring, ring*

Voice: Hello?

Ashura: Hi, can we get the usual,please?

Voice: Sure. It's $3.25. We'll be there soon.

Ashura: Thank you! *hangs up*

Ash: What did they say?

Ashura: It's $3.25

Ash: Ok. *gets $3.25 out the money jar* *gives money to Ashura* Give the money to them when they get here.

Ashura: Ok.

*10 mins. later...(again)*

*doorbell rings*

Ashura: Got it! *opens door* Hi!

Delivery Guy #2: Hello little one, I have an order here, that's $3.25.

Ashura: *gives him the money*

Delivery Guy #2: *gives her the large box & milkshakes* Enjoy your meal. *leaves*

Ash: *pops out of nowhere* So, did we get it right this time?

Ashura: Nope.

Ash: O_O''' AGAIN? What did we "mis-order" this time?

Ashura: This is from the Burger & Shake Barn... TwT'''

Ash: *sighs* I guess we gotta eat this too, since we paid for it.

Ashura: Alright.

*So, they go on an eating spree AGAIN & eat everything, however the milkshakes give them both brain freezes*

Ashura: Wanna try one more number?

Ash: No.

Ashura: Why not? I've gotta feeling this next one could be the right one.

Ash: Ashura look around. We dialed two numbers at random & look what we got; Mexican food, burgers, & milkshakes. How can dialing one more number at random be the right one?

Ashura: *gets the phone & hands it to Ash* Just try it please?

Ash: Oh, alright, but only because you're my little sister.

Ashura: *tail moves around happily* Yay! Yay!

Ash: *dails another random number*

*one ring*

Voice: Hi, & thank you for calling. May I take your order?

Ash: Um, yeah. Can I get the usual deal?

Voice: Yes. that will be $9.99. We'll be there in 5 mins. or less.

Ash: Ok. Bye!

Ashura: Soooo?

Ash It's $9.99 & they'll be here in 5 mins. or less.

Ashura: Okies.

*2 mins. later...*

*doorbell rings*

Ash: *opens door* Yes?

Pizza Guy: Yeah, I got an order here & it's $9.99.

Ash: *gives him a $10.00 bill* Keep the change.

Pizza Guy: *gives him the square box* Thanks & have a nice night. *leaves*

Ash: Ashura! Look what I got!

Ashura: Hmm? *notices the box* PIZZA! *bouncing around the room*

Ash: *joins in too*

*As these two are happy that they FINALLY got pizza, something is wrong wirh them...*

Ashura: *lies down suddenly* *wraps her arms around her swollen tummy.

Ash: *notices* Ashura, what's wrong? Don't you want any pizza?

Ashura: ...No...

Ash: *suprised* Why not?

Ashura: ...I think I spoiled my appetite...

Ash: *silent*

Ashura: *notices* Ash, you alright...?

Ash: to tell you the truth, no, because I think I spoiled my appetite, as well.

Ashura: What should we do?

Ash: Take a nap & when we wake up, we should feel better. I read it in a book once.

Ashura: Ok.

*Soon afterwards, both siblings are fast asleep, however, Deila comes back home, cause her flight got canciled*

Deila: *sighs as she walks through the door* I guess I'll just have to visit mom & pop some other time. *she turns on the living room light & quickly notices all the boxes from other take-out places. She then notices Ash & Ashura still fast asleep on the couch & love seat. Then she then put two & two together figured out what had happened to them.* Ash, wake up. I'm back. *she shakes him lightly*

Ash: *moans & turns on his side*

Deila: I'll just leave you alone, so you can get some rest. *gently picks up Ashura w/o waking her up & notices the pizza box & opens it* I guess they we're too full to eat anymore. Oh well, I'll help myself to a few slices after I put her to bed. *she takes Ashura upstairs to her & Ash's room & lies her on her bed & tucks her in* I hope you both feel better in the morning. *she then goes back downstairs & gets a few slices of pizza & puts the rest in the frige & cleans up. she goes back upstairs to her room to turn in for the night.*

*the next morning...*

Ash: *wakes up & yawns* I knew that book was right, I feel way better than what I did last night. *notices the pizza is gone* AHH! Where did the pizza go?

Ashura: *walks downstairs* *still half asleep* Good morning, Ash...did you sleep ok?

Ash: *in a panic* Ashura...the pizza...it's gone...

Ashura: *fully awake* Gone? What do you mean it's gone?

Ash: It's not here. *looks at his little sister* Did you sneak any while I was asleep, & then hide it?

Ashura: No, remember, I was too stuffed to eat anything else, what about you, big bro?

Ash: Same reason.

Ashura: Where could it have gone?

Deila: Morning you two! looking for something?

Ash: Mom? When did you get home?

Deila: Last night, my flight was canciled.

Ash: Oh. Have you seen our pizza?

Deila: Yes I have.

Ash: Really? Where is it?

Deila: In the ice box.

Ash: Huh?

Deila: Yeah I put it in there. When I got home, I noticed that you & your sister were sound asleep, which is odd, cause I thought you would've been awake still, but I found the cause of why you were sleeping. Then I noticed the pizza & after I put Ashura to bed & I got me a few slices & put the rest in the ice box.

Ash: Oh ok.

Ashura: We both thought the other had eaten some & then hidden it, but after relizing what had happened last night, we gave up blaming each other.

Deila: Well, now that thats out of the way, who wants breakfest?

Ash & Ashura: *in unison* Me!

END


End file.
